Peeved
by Happy Goth
Summary: Lily and James never liked each other. When they act friendly and James calls truce will he go by his word. My first fanfic flames aloud. Status: FINISHED
1. Pickles and flakes

"Ahhhhh," a blood curdling scream came from 18 year old Petunia Evans's bed room.  
  
"Oh gawd what is she on about?" 16 year old Lily Evans mumbled to her self as she rose from bed. She was wearing a pale blue tank top with matching plaid pajama pants. She slipped on some dark blue slippers and walked to her door. Her long messy hair was falling out of the bun she went to sleep in. Before she left the room she looked at the clock 2:00 am. 'What the hell,' Lily thought as she made her way to Petunia's room.  
  
Petunia was sitting in the corner of her room looking at her bed petrified. She was the only one in there so Lily was grateful that her parents didn't wake up.  
  
"What, may I ask, makes you wake up this early," Lily hissed.  
  
"It isn't my fault it is obviously from your freak world," Petunia retorted while pointing accusingly at her bed.  
  
Lily scuttled over to Petunia's bed and picked up a dizzy looking green owl with a letter attached to its leg. "There. Happy now go to sleep and don't wake up mum and dad," Lily snapped at her rising sister.  
  
When Lily got back into her room she turned on the light and placed the owl on her desk. 'Who would owl me this early,' Lily thought, 'and why is this owl GREEN?!?' She shrugged and took the letter very annoyed and tired. While the owl started eating her owl's food, Lily un-rolled a piece of parchment. She read this:  
  
Dear Carrot, This is your 2 am wake up call. Hope you like it. The one you hold a secret shrine for, James Potter  
  
Lily looked very angry as she finished. She immediately got a piece of parchment and began writing.  
  
Potter: Thanks, you just ruined my goal of getting away from you or communicating with you at all this summer. If you woke my parents with my sister's scream I swear I would hex you to look as green as you owl. (Which is kinda odd, but so are you). He is also eating all of my owls, Flake's, food. Oh, and another thing he is as ditzy as the new girl friends you have each week! The girl who considers you a total prat, Lily Evans P.S. if you are getting plastic surgery I suggest u shrink that big ego of yours.  
  
Lily pulled the green owl away from Flake's owl food and sent him off. He hit a couple of trees on his way out, but eventually got in the air.  
  
*~*  
  
James was cracking up at his own prank on Lily. He wanted to warm up and practice some pranks before school and he decided Evans was the best test dummy.  
  
He heard a bang on his window and saw his owl trying to fly through the window. He opened the window and caught his owl before it crashed into the wall opposite the window. He opened up the letter and began to read. He was laughing all up to the part about his ego. His ego wasn't that big was it?? 'No way. She was just trying to get to me. It ALMOST worked,' James thought.  
  
He began writing back:  
  
Evans: I'm sooooo happy I ruined your summer plans that was more than I was hoping for. And if you think my owl, Pickles, is ugly you obliviously shouldn't be comparing him to me. And while we are comparing owls what about yours, Flake. I can definitely call you a flake. My girlfriends are not ALL ditzy 'cause not every girl in the whole of Hogwarts is ditzy and I date girls who like me and the whole female population does. Except for you thank god! As for the week thing at least I have girlfriends. If you call that Amos Diggory a boyfriend then so do a lot of other girls he snogs. Oh, yeah I know you tried to throw me with that ego thing. I do NOT have a big ego. Un-Sincerely, James  
  
*~*  
  
Lily almost burst out laughing reading his letter. She wrote back:  
  
Potter: Oh please, Potter! Your ego burst all over that last letter! *~Lily~*  
  
*~*  
  
James looked shocked and wrote back:  
  
Flake: Whatever Evans. James  
  
*~*  
  
Lily responded nonchalantly:  
  
Potter: Nice name calling little one. Amos doesn't have other girlfriends. Now that I am wide awake I'm going for a jog through town. Flake  
  
(AN: ok I hope you liked it I have a few more chapters too flame if you like) 


	2. Take a hint

*~*  
  
James realized that he too had fully woken up and decided to go for a walk to a 24 hour convenient store for a coke and sandwich.  
  
He took a shower and changed into loose jeans a t-shirt and a plaid over shirt and walked out the door to the muggle store.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily took a shower and changed into a yellow Nike over sized t-shirt with gray lining and tight gray jogging pants with two yellow stripes down the sides. She went down stairs and put on her shoes.  
  
After a while she decided to head to Pick up - and - Go a store just out of town, to get some bottled water.  
  
*~*  
  
James arrived at the store and began looking around the Deli for pre- made sandwiches. He decided on a turkey one and went to purchase his coke and sandwich.  
  
There were two tables at the back of the store. They were both round and small with one chair each.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily arrived at the store and decided to stay and relax after she got her water. She headed to the back of the store to her favorite chair to find it full. She was about to kindly ask the man filling it to move to another chair when she realized it was none other than James Potter (AN: who were you expecting!).  
  
She knew this was her time for revenge.  
  
*~*  
  
James just took another sip of his coke and was about to dive down for another bite when he felt cold water shooting down his back.  
  
"AHHHH!" James shrieked. He jumped up and turned around to see Lily Evans with an empty water bottle.  
  
"Thank you for my seat back," Lily said as she slid into his chair. She pushed aside his sandwich and coke.  
  
"EVANS -"James started but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"Shhh! You don't want to cause a scene!" She hissed then laughed.  
  
James knew she was right so he grabbed the chair at the other table and pulled it over to her table. "What was that for?" James asked through chattering teeth trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"For that wake up call and for taking my seat," Lily said simply and took half his sandwich and started to eat. There was a moment of silence when Lily said, "What!?!"  
  
"That's my sandwich," James said simply.  
  
"You think I don't know that," Lily replied.  
  
"Wait," James said suddenly realizing something, "Where did you come from?"  
  
"The details of that are not supposed to be discussed in a public area. Besides I refuse to teach you about the birds and the bees," Lily said before laughing at his face.  
  
"You're hilarious Flake. I mean where do you live," James said sarcastically but he couldn't help think how funny it would be if it was someone else in his position.  
  
"In the next town," She said and began eating his sandwich again.  
  
"I'll owl you to come if I can't finish the other half of my sandwich," James said while a grin spreading across his face. Lily couldn't help, but smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Ya know that's the first time I have seen you smile 'cause we are always fighting," James said his smile never leaving his face.  
  
"But, I have seen you smile," Lily said still smiling.  
  
"Oh, really," James said interested.  
  
"About five times a day at every girl in the school," Lily laughed.  
  
"I think this is a nice conversation with out fighting," James stated.  
  
"Your right," Lily said her smile growing.  
  
"But, then again what girl wouldn't want to talk to me," James said.  
  
Lily's smile faded and she began to get angry, "Oh my gawd Potter! Don't you ever wonder why I think you are an arrogant prat! It's because your ego is so big it could make me explode! There is a fine line James between self confidence and an over weight ego and you cross it! No one can have an intelligent conversation with you without your ego butting in!"  
  
James smile faded too and he looked shocked. "But I just state the truth!" James tried to retort.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of modesty? That's why I like Amos and not one of the Maurders like every other girl," Lily finished as she stood. "Bye Tony!" she called to the man at the Deli. Then she looked down at James's low hanging head, "Potter."  
  
"Flake," James responded in a small voice.  
  
Lily jogged out and five minutes later James trudged out the store on his way home.  
  
*****~***** On September 1 Lily headed to Kings Cross Station. She said good bye to her parents and Petunia (AN: I know usually Petunia doesn't come or is forced to go but she wanted to see Lily leave).  
  
She ran through the barrier and onto the train. She later found the group of girls she shared a dorm with but they were full because three Hufflepuffs joined them. She was good friends with the girls in her dorm, but she didn't want to be in there anyways right now because they were in their ditzy "James Potter" mode.  
  
She searched all the other compartments but they were all full 'Lots of first years this year,' Lily thought. She saw one last compartment at the very end and opened it. Inside were the Maurders (AN: DUH).  
  
"Damn," Lily cursed aloud when she looked inside. All the Maurders looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, I see your back," James said.  
  
"Oh, I see your ego is back," Lily mimicked. Then she saw Remus her friend. (AN: Peter isn't short and fat but I still hate him. It's hard to work him into the story if he is.) Remus had light brown hair almost gray and fog gray eyes. "Hi can I sit here every where else is full," she asked him.  
  
"Course Lily," Remus replied.  
  
"Remus, can you put this in my trunk," Peter asked handing him a box of chocolates from his mother. Peter was not tall like the other Maurders, but not short either. He had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. It gave him a childish look but some girls liked it. He had long term relation-ships un-like the others. Sirius and James always had a new girl friend and Remus barley had girlfriends but went on a lot of dates. Sirius had black hair that he kept in a low down stubby pony tail. On any one else it would look horrible but on Sirius it looked right. He also had dark blue eyes, almost black. (AN: I don't know if he has brown or blue eyes but I like blue.) James had messy black hair and deep brown eyes kept behind glasses.  
  
"Yep," Remus replied and put it in.  
  
"Potter can I sit there, it is my favorite spot in the compartment. Besides I can look out the widow all ride instead of bother you guys," Lily asked politely.  
  
"Cause you want it so bad Flake, I'm not going to give it to you," James answered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Potter you know what happens when I don't get my seat," Lily said. Then she took her water bottle out and squirted it down his shirt. He stood up and Lily slipped in his seat quickly. Everyone else was watching by now.  
  
"FLAKE-"James started but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"Twice the charm the second time around," Lily smiled.  
  
"I don't get it," Sirius said to them.  
  
Lily just smiled at him and laughed.  
  
*~*  
  
In the middle of the ride everyone but Lily fell asleep. She took out her turkey sandwich and tried to eat with James on her shoulder. He rolled in his sleep and landed on there. While she un-wrapped it James woke up.  
  
"Yawn!" He looked around and realized his head was on Lily's shoulder. He jumped up quickly. (AN: He didn't jump out of his seat.)  
  
"Thank Merlin! My shoulder was starting to kill!" Lily exclaimed without waking the others. James looked at the sandwich she was eating and took half.  
  
"Hey!" Lily exclaimed this time waking the others. They all looked at her. "That's my sandwich!"  
  
"You owe me this," James said as he took a bite and smiled. (AN: I know I know the smile a lot).  
  
Sirius looked confused, "OK, I want an explanation! What happened, where are all these inside jokes coming from!"  
  
"Fine tell him Flake," James said.  
  
"And what's with the name Flake!" Remus yelled.  
  
"OK OK! We will start from that part. Go ahead Flake," James said.  
  
"OK Potter, do you want me to start with Petunia and end with my ego speech to you?" Lily asked. She was very upset at him. "Or what about the conversation that, you ruined. Ya know not everything can be considered funny, Potter. You have girls swooning at you for nothing but looks. That night I guess I was wrong when I thought maybe you changed over the summer during our chat. Well I have learned that you're impossible. No matter how many times it gets said to your face you will never get it right."  
  
James once again looked shocked, but said nothing.  
  
"I think I can stay in the bathroom for the rest of the ride, I need to change anyways. If someone asks just say I'm sick. Bye, Remus. Bye, Sirius. Bye, Peter. Potter," She nodded.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye, Lily"  
  
"Later, Lily"  
  
"Flake"  
  
Lily left the room and headed to the bathroom for the rest of the ride. (AN: She wasn't crying.) 


	3. Truce?

*~*  
  
At the feast Lily watched the sorting, then their new headmaster of three years after Professor Dippet, Professor Dumledore made a speech.  
  
"Welcome students! A few start of term notices: The Forbidden Forest is forbidden and no magic allowed in the corridors between classes. Next I would like to announce our prefects and Heads. Hufflepuff prefects for 5th year are Christopher Tobin and Jackie Monahan. Ravenclaw prefects for 5th year are Adam Francese and Arabella Figg. Gryffindor prefects for 5th year are Micheal Caster and Tina Decutis. Slytherin prefects for 5th year are Daniel Brim and Christen Kazarain. (AN: Christen sounds exactly like Kristen. It is the way my sis spells it. And Francese sounds like Fran see sa the a is silent in sa just the s like u would if you said sa. And Decutis is like Dachutis). Hufflepuff prefects for 6th year are Justin Roberts and Emma Williams. Ravenclaw prefects for 6th year are James Bond (AN: hehehe) and Lizzy Jones. Gryffindor prefects for 6th year are James Potter and Lily Evans. Slytherin prefects for 6th year are Serevus Snape and Narcissus (AN: spell check and I dunno her last name.) Bulstrode. Last but not least our Head boy is William Chang and our Head Girl is Kiersten Kyles (AN: most of these people are people I know and Keirsten and Kyle are two kids I baby sat. "The Kids from Hell")  
  
As their name was called, everyone stood up. Lily looked back at James he still looked slightly depressed. Lily thought this might be a good thing for him. When she sat back down again every one began to eat. Lily was once again wrong. Tons of girls came over to him asking, "What's wrong?" and "Will a kiss make it better?" Of course, he didn't tell them what was really wrong, but he made excuse like "I just missed you."  
  
'Pig,' Lily thought. She just lost her appetite watching James and decided to head to the common room. She sat there for a while then decided to head downstairs to help with the first years.  
  
She made her way down and gathered the Gryffindor first years. When she saw James he had just invited his new girlfriend to a closet. She turned to the other first years and said, "Because we have a pig-headed boy 6th year prefect," the kids laughed, "I will take you to the common room. My name is Lily Evans if you need anything you can always come to me. Now follow me." She lead them up to the common room letting them take time to look at the moving pictures and ask questions. When she got there the fat lady asked:  
  
"Password"  
  
"Limerick," She answered. The portrait flew open and they entered. "Now remember the password, Limerick. Boys your dormitories are to the left go through door labeled first years girls same to your right. Good night!" The kids went to their separate dorms and Lily went to her own dorm.  
  
*~*  
  
At 12:00 am Lily woke up. She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to head back down to the common room and read. She was wearing dark green shorts and a black t-shirt so she was pretty cold. She decided on a nice warm corner of a sofa in front of the fire. After she had read about 10 pages a figure came down the boys' dormitory steps. She didn't notice him till he sat on the other end of the couch.  
  
She looked up from her book and back down at it again. "Potter," she said sternly.  
  
"Flake?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded not looking up from her book. She didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"I know you think I have a little ego problem-"Lily snorted.  
  
"Little is an understatement."  
  
"Fine," he said sternly, "I know you think I-"Lily snorted again. "What now?"  
  
"I don't think you have an ego problem, Potter," Lily said not looking up.  
  
"You don't?" James asked curiously.  
  
"No," Lily said still reading, "I know you have one."  
  
James was getting slightly annoyed. "Anyways I want you to see things from my point of view-"Lily cut him off.  
  
"You see, Potter, I would try that attempt but," she paused to read another line in her book, "I just can't get my head that far up my butt."  
  
James was really annoyed, "Oh, so it is you against the rest of the female population in this school!"  
  
Lily smiled down at her book. "You don't get it do you Potter. Girls don't go out with you for you. They go out with you for looks and a reputation. I'm sure once your ego gets smaller," she paused and looked up from her book smiling, "a girl might want to get to know you and like you for you."  
  
James smiled back at her. It was a true smile and not his "Potter Smile" all the girls loved. "Thanks, Fla- Lily," James stated.  
  
"Of course, but that will cost you a sandwich," Lily said as James laughed.  
  
Suddenly James said, "I declare truce!" holding out his hand.  
  
She hesitated but eventually accepted.  
  
"So," James started, "Now do I get to say something about your love life?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lily said and smiled.  
  
"Dump Diggory," James said simply.  
  
"What? Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"He is not good enough for you," and he was in the first broom closet I tried today with, Christen Kazarain."  
  
"Shit!" Lily cursed and she slapped her hand to her head, "Thanks, Po- James."  
  
"Hmmmm, James, I like it!" James said sarcastically. Lily laughed and pushed him.  
  
"So who is your new girlfriend," Lily asked.  
  
"Tina Decutis, but I'm gonna dump her after what you said. Anyways I think she likes that Ravenclaw in her year Adam Francese."  
  
"So are you lowering the big ego status," Lily asked hopeful.  
  
James thought for a moment then finally said "Yeah."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm probably going to be single for a long time before I can find someone for a long-term thing or a real person who will want to know me."  
  
"After I'm dumped people wait a week before they ask me out but I'm not sure it is vise versa," Lily said.  
  
They sat and talked for a while until they both fell asleep on opposite ends of the couch.  
  
*~*  
  
(AN: I will not write unless I get 5 reviews I need flames constructive criticism and I don't need ideas yet) 


	4. James no Potter

*~*  
  
Lily woke the next morning to find her feet tangled with James's. She wanted to get ready so she kicked him.  
  
"Owww!" James yelped then looked in Lily's direction, "Cheese, Lily! Did 'ya have ta kick so hard?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said simply then walked to her dorm.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily walked into the great hall for breakfast to see James with Sirius Remus and Peter. She chose the seat between Remus and Peter which was across from Sirius and diagonal to James.  
  
"Hi, guys," Lily said sleepily. They replied with non-energetic smiles.  
  
James suddenly perked up and said a little louder than needed, "I broke up with Tina!"  
  
Before Lily had a chance to say, "Good for you!" Girls started pouring in from other tables.  
  
Sirius scooted over a bit as girls took the seats around him and James. Sirius smiled as he started to flirt with two girls.  
  
One of the girls on James's lap suddenly spoke up. "What is she doing here?" asked one blonde pointing a Lily who turned away from her conversation with Remus to answer. Before she could answer James spoke up,  
  
"What are you doing here Carrot?"  
  
"James. What? I thought."  
  
"Evans I think your going crazy," James said as the girls laughed.  
  
"You know what James your right. I was just.. talking to Remus. I - I had to ask him something," with that Lily stormed out of the hall.  
  
Remus found out about the truce when he was talking to Lily. He shot a piercing glance at James before standing up. He turned to James and said, "What the hell is your problem James?!?"  
  
"What do you mean, Remus?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Lily was right when she called you a prat on the train!" many girls gasped, "I can't believe you!" Remus too left the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that night Lily was reading a book in front of the fire when James plopped next to Lily.  
  
"Sup, Lily?" he asked like nothing every happened.  
  
She snapped her book shut and glared at him. "So you're calling me Lily again, Potter?"  
  
"Ow Potter is kinda cold aint it Lil," James said in mock her.  
  
"Only people who I like can call me Lil or Lily," she replied.  
  
"Okay," James said slowly wanting to change the subject, "Did you break up with Diggory?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your bissness but, yes," Lily had opened her book and was not looking up as she talked.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought we could talk about each others love life," James said confused.  
  
"My gawd, Potter!" Lily shouted snapping her book shut, "Don't you even remember this morning!"  
  
"Oh, that's what this is about," James said finally getting it.  
  
"Oh, is all you can say you totally blew me off!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"You blew me off too!" James retorted.  
  
"When!"  
  
"When you said, 'I was just talking to Remus',"  
  
"That's because even though I was mad at you I still wasn't going to embarrass you!"  
  
"How would I be embarrassed?"  
  
"Well you already seemed to not want to be known as some one who is friends with Lily Evans."  
  
James was silent.  
  
"That's what I thought. The truce is over, Potter," Lily said as a single tear went down her cheek, "I trusted you could be a good friend. Bye, Potter. Oh, yeah I can already see you have another girlfriend, for looks no doubt, I hope I won't have to put with her sobs of 'I thought I was different to him' every night"  
  
Her words were so cold James shivered as her looked into her eyes. "Sorry" was all he could get out.  
  
"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Potter," this time her voice was more hurt than angry or cold.  
  
"Can't- can't you ever just forgive and forget," he said in a whisper.  
  
"I can," she said also whispering, "but, I don't want to forgive and forget then relive and regret."  
  
A single tear went down James's cheek. "I'll miss you Lily."  
  
Lily's voice went cold again. "I doubt it," she growled, then left to her bedroom.  
  
(AN: OK now I need some help! What should come next.) Review 


	5. Captin James worst hero

(AN: ok so chapter 4 wouldn't come out so I decided to make chapter 5)  
  
*~*  
  
James sat there thinking over the fight he just had with Lily. 'I did the right thing.' 'No, Lily is smart. If I did the right thing she would cry.' 'Man, I can't believe I made Lily cry.' 'I should be put on a chocolate frog. The back will say: James Potter the wizard who made the toughest witch cry.' 'Oh gawd! Why do I care? We were just friends. But, I messed it up so quickly. Even if Lily did yell at me the night we became friends she gave me excellent advice. And I gave her tears in return.' 'Does that mean I was wrong?' 'I need to fix things. I need her for advice and comfort. And in return I will comfort her and do the best I can to be a friend.' 'Wow. That sounds like hard work. If Moony can do it than so can I!' 'James Potter here by proclaims for the first time in.. for the first time, that I was ........ wrong. Wow, Lily. You better like this'  
  
With that James went off to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"Moony! MOONY!" James called and Remus turned around. "Moony, buddy I need help."  
  
"Yeah mental," Remus replied coldly.  
  
"Actually, you're right that's why I need your help. Sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Don't tell me tell Lily."  
  
"That's what I need help on."  
  
"I'm not going to do it for you, James."  
  
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant."  
  
"What is it than."  
  
"Ok, now..," James began to describe his plan of action to him.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast Lily sat alone. James sent a pleading look her way that she ignored. When the post came Lily was shocked to get a light blue envelope.  
  
She opened it up and various fireworks and confetti shot out. She looked up to see one firework spell 'I'm sorry Lily. Be my friend again? James Potter.'  
  
She looked up at this and frowned. She dropped the envelope and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
James saw her through the confetti and went after her. When she got through the doors James grabbed her.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" James asked.  
  
"First of all I told you I couldn't forgive and forget to relive that and spend time regretting it. Second, you just embarrassed me in front of the great hall. Third you probably got me a detention. James, what did you think you were going to get out of this? You think you can play hero? Did you want a friendly hug.? (She hugged him) or a romantic kiss (she kissed him on the lips)? What do you want James because I can't give you forgiveness. That's the best I can do," Lily started out cold then ended in tearing.  
  
"That kiss felt nice," James accidentally blurted out.  
  
"Fine James, here is your kiss, but I offer no forgiveness," Lily said. She gave him a short kiss like before but before she could pull away James pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. He put his hands on her waist and surprisingly her hands went on his shoulders. Then she pushed off. James quickly let go of her waist and looked at her startled. She wasn't tearing like before. She had her face in her hands and was crying. She looked up at him.  
  
"How could you!" She yelled than rushed to her dormitory with her long red hair flying after her.  
  
When she was out of sight James leaned against the Great Hall doors and slid down with his palms in his teary eyes. "I was just following your advice," he whispered to him self then sulked to his dormitory head hung low and tears in his eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
At 12:00 James went down stairs he had gotten no sleep thinking about Lily and that kiss. He didn't see Lily's figure on the couch when he went down. He sat on the couch.  
  
"Ugh!" Lily said when she saw James he looked up and sorrow filled his eyes.  
  
"Lily wait!" he called after her.  
  
"You better not be apologizing," she said. James saw her tear streaked face and Lily saw his.  
  
"Never mind," James said. With that she left.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily and James never talked to each other. James wanted to talk to Lily, but he never had anything to say but, sorry. He never dated any one to the shock of everyone after that day.  
  
During the second last Lily was invited by her dormitory friend's for the wizard game of truth or leave (AN: like truth or dare but no dare) with the rest of sixth year. The game started out with one person asking another for the truth to one question. Before they answered they could say truth or leave. If they answered Truth they would drink a potion in the middle of the room and it would make them tell the truth. If they said leave then they would get up and go to a 6th year dormitory because they had a sound proof charm.  
  
The game went on and on with more and more people loosing. Finally it was down to two people. Lily and James.  
  
It was Lily's turn.  
  
"Did that kiss really mean something to you if yes what?"  
  
"Truth," James drank the potion and said; "Yes it did mean something. It meant love. That's why I haven't been dating."  
  
"I didn't ask for that last part."  
  
"But, I gave it to you."  
  
"I'm not going to feel guilty."  
  
"Good. My turn."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's not the way the game is played."  
  
"Fine truth." She took the goblet and drank some.  
  
"Answer"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lily paused looking shocked. The hurt that was in James's eyes ever since they weren't friends lightened a bit and his first real smile since the kiss was about to break when Lily stood up and ran out the portrait.  
  
The smile never came and the hurt returned. He went into the boy's dormitory. "She won," he announced then added in whisper, "my heart."  
  
*~*  
  
(AN: I know you want to kill me but there are only 1 or 3 chapters left so don't worry.) Please review be nice or flame 


	6. Lov ya

*~*  
  
The next day the Hogwarts Express came around and students piled on. Lily took a compartment alone.  
  
"Ok guys the compartment hunt is on," Sirius said rubbing his hands together.  
  
They searched until they found the last compartment. They walked in to find none other than Lily Evans there.  
  
"Hey Lily," Sirius said plopping next to her.  
  
"Find a different compartment," she said quietly. James was staring at her with longing in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Lily. There are no more left," Remus said sighing, "Here." Remus put some curtains between Lily and the others.  
  
James looked at the blue velvet curtains. He still hadn't smiled. (AN: for once my characters are NOT smiling.)  
  
"That's it!" James yelled. Everyone stared up at him. Lily couldn't hear she had a silencing charm on the curtains.  
  
"What is it Jamsie boy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I won't just wait any longer!" He tore open Lily's curtains and snapped them shut so no one could hear.  
  
"Lily we need to talk," James said urgently. He looked so sad it was almost unbearable. It was like he was too sad to be angry.  
  
"No," she replied, "Too confused." She walked out of the compartment book in hand.  
  
*~*  
  
James owled Lily a couple of times during the summer, but he got no response.  
  
Lily woke up at 5:00 am to go jogging. She stopped at Pick - and - Go and got a water and turkey sandwich. She went to the back to find James there alone. He had his face in his hands and was crying. He was muttering over and over again, "Lily, Lily, I love you."  
  
Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. She dropped half of her turkey sandwich in front of him.  
  
"Here," she said.  
  
He looked up to see Lily turn around. "Lily, please wait I love you!" James yelled to her back. She turned around and tears were running down her face now.  
  
"No," she stated simply and ran off.  
  
James was too sad to run after her.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day Lily was packed and ready for the first day of school. She was still a prefect as was James. She hadn't been trying for Head Girl.  
  
She managed to get a compartment alone. She went in the Great Hall and felt James staring at her.  
  
At the end of the feast James and Lily had to escort the first years to the common room.  
  
Lily was kind of relived when she found James was in the back of the first years and she was all the way in the front.  
  
"Lily, Lily!" James yelled as he tried to reach Lily she just sped up making the first years do the same. She stopped in front of the portrait hole and James had reached her. Every one stopped at whatever floor they were on and looked down.  
  
"Lily-"James started again but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"James, I'm not going to deny it any more I do love you, but I didn't know until I drank that potion. I wondered if I was ever going to find out or if I needed to. I don't know if we should have just found out another way. I don't want to get hurt, but you never said you loved the other's you dated. I just-"  
  
"Lily," James interjected smiling for the first time in a long time.  
  
"What?" she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Shut up." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Ok." She pulled him down and kissed him with no intention to stop. The others burst into applause, and for the first time they noticed everyone around them. Sirius let the first years into the common room.  
  
*~*  
  
LATER  
  
"Are you guys done yet? Do you need air? You have been like that for 20 minutes," Sirius commented.  
  
Lily tapped her nose to indicate where she could breathe but stayed lip locked with Sirius.  
  
Sirius slumped away and saw a pretty girl standing in the hall way. He kissed her and said, "HI I'm Sirius Black, you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(AN: Yay it is over. I have an idea for my next story. Review. REVIEW! Flame. 


	7. Note

Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters. Anything you do not recognize is mine, but you may use it 'cause I make no money. JKR owns everything else. 


End file.
